Amor al Cubo
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Pacífica sabía lo de su primo y Mabel, pero no se imaginó lo de ella y Dipper. Moraleja nunca te enamores de los gemelos del triángulo. Reverse.
1. Chapter 1

Gravity falls le pertenece a su respectivo dueño

* * *

Pacífica sabía lo de su primo y Mabel, pero no se imaginó lo de ella y Dipper. Moraleja nunca te enamores de los gemelos del triángulo. Reverse.

Y ahí estaba ella, enfrente de la mansión Pines.

–tranquila Pacífica, es solo una niña, igual que tú- susurraba dándose ánimos a ella misma mientras tocaba la fría puerta de metal, si salía viva de aquel enredo Gideon tendría que comprarle muchos dulces a ella y pato.

Al instante la entrada se abrió de par en par revelando a un chico un poco más alto que ella, vistiendo un traje azul con blanco y con una curiosa marca en la frente; pacífica lo reconoció al instante, Dipper.

–Woo ¡pero si es la linda prima del novio de mi hermana! –dijo recargándose en la puerta y dejándola pasar– ¿qué te trae por aquí?– pregunto un sonriente Dipper

–Venía a hablar con Mabel…

–Bueno, no sé si lo has notado pero ella no está aquí ahora, pero puedes decirme lo que quieras pequeña Northwest

–pero

–tranquila- -había puesto su brazo alrededor de sus hombros– es como si se lo dijeras a Mabel, somos gemelos sabes –y le sonrió enormemente

Pacifica comenzó a dudar, ciertamente el hermano de Mabel parecía más amable que ella, tomo aire.

–Gideon…. no quiere salir más con ella– no sabía si lo había dicho lo suficientemente fuerte para que el otro la escuchara o no debido al incomodo silencio que se produjo.

–Jajaja Gideon jaja ¿terminar con mi hermana? –bueno eso al parecer no había salido bien, Dipper había comenzado a reírse mientras se sostenía el estómago– oh vamos Pacífica, tú no hablas enserio.

–Hablo enserio, mi primo fue obligado por Mabel enfrente de todos a aceptar

Dipper había guardado silencio mientras su sonrisa se iba borrando.

–bueno eso era todo–dijo dando media vuelta para salir de ahí

–Lo lamento– pudo escuchar la voz molesta de Dipper –pero no voy a dejar que te interpongas en el camino de Mabel– y al instante siguiente la puerta de la habitación se cerró. Pacífica supo que estaba jodida.


	2. Chapter 2

Amor al cubo

 _Tap tap tap_

Los tacones sonaban por todo el lugar, un paso tras otro. Realmente no quería cruzar ese límite, no quería entrar a la mansión Pine, la mansión que estaba en medio del bosque donde ninguno de sus gritos seria escuchados.

 _Tap tap tap_

Pero realmente no tenia otra opción, Pacifica había aceptado a hablar con Mabel en su lugar, y las cosas no habían salido muy bien que digamos. Se había escondido detrás de unos arbustos cercanos y miró a Pacifica entrar, todo iba más o menos bien en ese momento.

Dipper Pines no era tan rudo como Mabel, mientras que Mabel siempre le molestaba Dipper se dedicaba a ignorarle o burlarse.

Todo comenzó a ir mal cuando la puerta se cerró bruscamente. _¡Pacifica!_ Estuvo a punto de levantarse y cargar contra la puerta pero escucho un motor, por el camino principal hacia la mansión había aparecido la limosina de los Pine y cuando se detuvo pudo ver bajar a su pesadilla.

Mabel Pines. Con sus medias negras y saco azul, sus ojos brillantes al igual que esa gema en su diadema eran intensos.

Mabel era bonita y _mágica_ , y al igual que su gemelo tenia un grupo de fans en el pueblo. Y recientemente se había encaprichado con él.

 _Tap tap tap_

Sus zapatos de tacón azules sonaban contra el azulejo de la entrada, al parecer aún no le había visto entre los arbustos. Siguió caminando derecho y entro a la casa azotando la puerta tras ella.

Gideon se escabullo debajo de una ventana abierta en la parte trasera y contó; 1, 2, 3. Tenia que salvar a su prima. Tomó aire y se metió con trabajos por la ventana

Todo estaba oscuro pero se podía ver lo suficiente, la habitación estaba repleta de frascos y bolsas. Había una mesa rectangular en el centro con cientos de papeles y un pequeño candelabro en el techo.

Camino con cuidado de no tropezar con alguno de los frascos y se dirigió a la puerta frente a él, ese lugar le daba escalofríos. Cuando por fin llego a la puerta cerrada pudo escuchar la voz de Dipper.

–Te lo digo Mabel, Pacifica se equivocó, ¿por qué alguien querría terminar contigo?

– No importa si se equivocó o no, lo mejor es preguntarle a mi pastelito—la puerta se abrió – ¿no es cierto? Gideon

Oh diablos.

* * *

Hey! muchas gracias a toda la gente que comentó :) realmente aprecio sus comentarios

lamento tardar :(

¡los gemelos han secuestrado a Pacifica y Gideon!

¿alguien conoce los cmv de los AUreverse? ¡son hermosos! el de Counting Sheep de deatharising es hermoso ;3


End file.
